The present invention relates to a tool for cutting solid material, the tool comprising a tool body and a cutting insert of hard material, e.g., cemented carbide, which is secured to the tool body by brazing. The invention also relates to the tool body per se.
When such a tool is cutting a relatively hard, solid material, e.g., sandstone, the cutting insert will be subjected to very high forces which create a turning moment that is transferred to the brazed joint between the cutting insert and the tool body. Thus, it is very important that the brazed joint be manufactured with great care.
A frequent problem occurring when securing a cutter insert to a tool body by brazing involves a difficulty in retaining the cutting insert in a correct orientation relative to the tool body before the brazing alloy is inserted between the cutting insert and the tool body. This problem is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 and is described in detail later herein.